


Night Falling Fast

by wyvernwood



Series: Empty Spaces Between Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Psychic Bond, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: A sequel or bonus scene or epilogue toEmpty Spaces Between Stars.(Please read that story first if you don't want spoilers)A spring coiled tightly enough must eventually release its stored energies.Plot - what plot? The plot was in the previous story.





	Night Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).



Safely aboard Lana's ship with his Sith and a Togruta Jedi she'd also managed to rescue stowed away, Andronikos let himself shake with delayed terror. It had been a nervy experience. So many things could have gone wrong and yet, they hadn't. They'd all gone right, instead.

He could hardly go from one extreme to another without it eventually taking its toll. Hence how he had the shakes right now. They would pass.

They were asleep, Lana, the Jedi, his Sith. He could see the traceries of his Sith's dreams if he concentrated. They were random firings, nothing significant at the moment. Bits and pieces of emotion and memory all jumbled together. 

Everything had become so much clearer when he'd _touched_ Kallig. When he had stopped shaking, that was what he was going to go and do. Touch him. 

His Sith didn't just want Andronikos to touch him. He craved it. He dreamed of it. Was the reality going to live up to that build-up, it had to be asked, and answered with "maybe not." 

That fear wasn't going to stop him. The shakes were only a brief delay. They'd stop any time.

The stateroom Lana had given them -- one stateroom, one bed, to share -- was as big as Kallig's had been on the Fury, and more like a regular room, too, a rectangle shape, four walls that were vertical floor-to-ceiling. Lana had a big ship. 

Andronikos had asked about the size, and she'd said she planned to raise a private army if she had to. She needed space for them all. There weren't that many staterooms -- maybe twelve -- and ten bunk rooms for crew. It wouldn't house an army, but it had room for a lot more than the half-dozen Andronikos was used to flying with. 

So far, though, there were only six of them. Lana, him and his Sith, the Jedi, Jakarro and a fellow named Okarr. Andronikos was glad the SIS agent hadn't been asked to join them. He'd never met an SIS agent he didn't want to throttle.

There was a bounty hunter Lana wanted to go after next. When they had her, they'd have all the pieces in place to pull off the strike against the Palace and rescue Lana's real target, the crazy-lucky smuggler lady who Andronikos figured Lana had to be in love with, so focused was she on rescuing that specific Republic civilian among all the ones that would've been much easier to snag.

He had no place to talk when it came to such things. Andronikos had what, who, he wanted because of Lana. He owed it to her to repay the debt.

Owed a debt of honor to a Sith. The man he'd been when he met his Sith would've laughed at the very idea. How long ago that was, how different he felt, and yet in a lot of ways he hadn't changed at all. 

The shakes were gone. He went into the stateroom expecting Kallig to still be asleep. But he woke just as Andronikos came in, sat up, looked at him. 

"Hey." Andronikos stood by the door a moment, the shakes having come back for a quick encore when he saw and felt Kallig sit up. 

Kallig got out of the bed and leaned against one wall, all his attention on Andronikos.

"Not that much to look at," Andronikos said, knowing anyway most of what Kallig was feeling, how much Kallig wanted him to be closer, in his arms, not across even such a small room. It felt surprisingly good not to immediately give his Sith what he wanted, to enjoy the growing unsatisfied craving reaching for him and deny it satisfaction, because it was not going to be denied for long. 

He waited until Kallig looked away from him, unable to stand seeing him and not touching him, before he moved toward his Sith with intent. Their eyes met again close up, caught in each other from inches away. Andronikos took one more step and his whole body was pressing against Kallig's, and Kallig's back was braced against the wall behind him. 

Andronikos kissed Kallig deeply, able to feel the kiss from both sides of it, how the cool metal of the wall felt against the back of Kallig's head, how the Sith was off-balance and might fall if Andronikos backed off too suddenly because he hadn't completely regained his coordination this soon after being unfrozen from carbonite. He felt how Kallig wanted him to touch him, wanted Andronikos not to let go, not to pull away. How hot his own mouth felt on Kallig's. He also felt his own physical sensations, the pressure of Kallig's hard-on against his thigh, the touch of Kallig's lips, softer than they had any right to be. 

It was confusing but so arousing. Andronikos's cock was rock hard. He kept one arm bracing Kallig against the wall and with the other managed to fumble his loose sleep clothes off him. He almost started to laugh when he felt the force grasp, then the bump of the med tube against his back. Kallig had levitated lube over to him. "Don't want me to stop, huh," Andronikos said, not a question, he knew already.

"You promised you wouldn't," Kallig whispered into his shoulder, where his face was pressed now, kissing and nuzzling as he took Andronikos's shirt off, then followed by loosening his pants. He could've done it with the Force, but if he used his hands, he got to touch more. Andronikos pinned one of Kallig's hands away, and Kallig seamlessly changed over to telekinesis after all. 

"I won't." Andronikos took a half step back to steady himself and felt Kallig barely manage to stay in place. Had to, though, so he could open the lubricant and squirt enough of it onto the index and middle fingers of his right hand. "Lift your leg." 

Kallig shifted his balance onto his right leg, wrapping his left around Andronikos's upper thighs. This let Andronikos slide his lubed fingers behind his Sith's balls and curl the middle finger inside. He stroked there gently, the transferred sensations guiding him, strange to feel it from both sides at once, also unbelievably arousing. Any moment now he might not be able to take the doubled sensations any longer, but while he lasted they were well worth the confusion. He slid in another lubed finger, intensifying all of it.

His Sith's desires had begun to contradict themselves, which gave Andronikos a whole array of options. Kallig wanted him to keep going as he was, and also wanted him to throw him on the bed and fuck him -- it was the first time Andronikos had a taste of how Kallig had felt when they did that back on Voss, that time, and he hadn’t had any idea, had he -- and Andronikos had a stubborn streak that made him not want to do any of the exact things Kallig was expecting or imagining. 

He pulled his fingers out and turned Kallig face to the wall. Pressing against him with his whole body again, nudging his cock to the spot his fingers had just left. Andronikos put the rest of the lube on his cock, dropped the tube on the floor, and put his hand on the inside of Kallig's thigh. He lifted, Kallig's knee bent and leg rose. Having got a workable angle, Andronikos thrust. The sensations were nearly overwhelming enough to lose both their balances had Kallig not managed to steady them with a telekinetic assist. "That was almost bad."

"No, it's good," Kallig argued, and Andronikos had to admit he was right. The layered experience of his own pleasure with Kallig's where he felt his cock inside Kallig, felt Kallig feeling his cock in him too, felt Kallig's own cock's friction against the wall as Andronikos moved him into it and let up again a bit with every rocking motion of their hips together, was driving all other thought out of his head. 

They found a rhythm, then increased the speed, Kallig's passion tightening around them in a tangible cocoon of force energies as he shook and came and cried out, the metal doing nothing to muffle the sounds. If that hadn't woken everyone up then the ship was better insulated or they were better sleepers than anyone ought to have expected.

Andronikos felt like he had climaxed too, even though he hadn't. Feeling Kallig's orgasm had somehow reset his own, so that he was still rock hard but it was like he had only got started. His cock was still filling Kallig and, because he'd stopped moving, holding his Sith up through the spasms and temporary weak kneed moments, it felt strange. Not in a way that was at all bad. Kallig was on a Dark Side passion high and a regular post orgasm one at the same time, he was in a state to enjoy pretty much anything. When Andronikos began to move again, continued to fuck him, Kallig's numb sleepy pleasure was a background to his own sensations this time. Because now Andronikos was sensitive, the initial lust gone, and he was able to separate his own pleasure from his Sith's. 

Kallig wanted this, too. Wanted to feel like Andronikos was enjoying it for himself and not just for being wanted. Andronikos found this a rather uncomfortable and yet pleasant thing to feel from his lover who was also definitely the boss in all their association, the sort of desire to be -- used wasn't quite the right word. It didn't matter what words or any words at all, though, because it was coming in direct mind to mind via the nasty Rakata technology that had killed so many and that also had led directly to Kallig's rescue. 

Kallig's pleasure in Andronikos continuing to fuck him _after_ Kallig had come, when Kallig didn't particularly care if he was fucked some more, when it had to be just because Andronikos wanted it: that was the cloud of emotion through which Andronikos rode as he pumped harder and faster into his lover's body, slammed them both into the wall over and over until this time Andronikos was the one to shout as he came. 

It was a good thing the wall was right _there_ because otherwise for the third time they might have fallen. This time they both took it as a final warning and helped each other the couple of feet over to the actual bed, collapsing onto it in a heap of tangled limbs.

Andronikos fell without realizing it into a hazy drift of half-sleep. He felt a wrenching sensation that brought him fully back to consciousness, and saw Kallig sitting up cross-legged, still naked, lost in concentration. The patterning of the Rakata zombie plague burned against Andronikos's chest. He tucked his chin to look at it and saw it was slowly disappearing. "What are you doing?" he growled.

Kallig didn't answer, but the answer was still evident. He was removing the connection. As the last line vanished and the burning feeling faded, Kallig's eyes opened. 

"Why?" Andronikos thought he knew, but he felt a deep loss and that word held all of it.

"Had to," Kallig said, and Andronikos thought it was a gentle mockery to say it that way, the way Andronikos would've said it. 

"Huh. Still won't stop." Andronikos hooked his leg over Kallig's lap. 

"Good," Kallig said, patting the leg. "I will rely on you, as I always have."

"Course you do." Andronikos let his eyes close again and drift back into the half-sleep. He felt at peace for the first time in he had no idea how long. Maybe forever.


End file.
